


Fantasies

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all just a fantasy right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 14.

He was used to taking care of himself. Between the divorce and the job he didn’t have time for anything serious and he wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy so he spent a lot of quality time with his hand. The fantasies changed nightly. Sometimes it was Rachel beautiful and smiling from their honeymoon bed, other times it was Kono in a barely there bikini, and then there was Steve, seawater streaming over his bare chest. And so what if Steve was making more frequent appearances lately? It was all just a means to an end right? Right?


End file.
